


A Search For Identity

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Character Growth, Character Study, Exploration, F/M, Gen, Growth, Identity Issues, M/M, Multi, Older Characters, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sequel, Time Skips, identity crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: A sequel to Lydia 2.0It’s been a year since Betelgeuse was trapped in the house unable to go back to the Netherworld and Lydia had to give up her soul to free him, dying in the process and coming back to life for a second time.She’s sixteen now and things have turned out well for her first year alive in her second life. She still doesn’t know her full identity as Lydia 2.0 and decides to explore it and unearth her true personality.After all, as Lydia 2.0, things are much easier right?Don’t read if you haven’t read “Lydia 2.0”. Read that first.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Kudos: 3





	A Search For Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: the sequel to my story, "Lydia 2.0". Hope this is a good start. Hope you enjoy and leave kudos and a comment.
> 
> This story will make no sense if you haven’t read “Lydia 2.0” first as some of the events of that story will be mentioned in this one.

It had been a year since everything that had entailed the week the Deetzes moved in and things had pretty much gone back to normal. Well, not as normal for a family consisting of three living people, two ghosts, and a demon. For starters, the Deetzes all knew that the Maitlands and Betelgeuse were in a relationship, the secret, which they wanted to keep to themselves, was spilled on accident after Lydia, who had a very important question she needed answering, had accidentally walked in on Adam and Betelgeuse making out and Barbara standing there like she was awaiting her turn, which, to be fair, she was. Lydia had gotten in trouble but was quickly forgiven once she admitted her mistake.

Betelgeuse was allowed to go to and from the Netherworld now. He often dropped in to see his favorite ghosts and living girl and often asked how they were doing. He wasn't nearly as chaotic and evil as he was the first time the Maitlands and the Deetzes met him. He'd become a helpful, kind, considerate, and gentle member of the family but still liked to cause chaos from time to time, mostly with Lydia, who seemed to enjoy doing it. The rest of the family totally understood why, they knew she was happy having Betelgeuse as her best friend. Even Charles, who had taken the longest to adjust to Betelgeuse's constant shenanigans.

Charles and Delia had gotten married a little over four months ago, in their backyard so that the Maitlands could attend the ceremony as well (they made sure to stay out of the way and watch for a safe distance as the Deetzes feared nobody would be able to see them, to which they were right (in the adults’ cases that was). Some, but not all, of Lydia’s younger cousins claimed they could see the Maitlands as they went to sit down). It was a touching ceremony and everything had gone to plan.

The Maitlands had gotten used to the Deetz couple hanging around and the four of them had become such good friends with each other. They had times when they wanted to spend time together without Lydia or Betelgeuse to distract them (they were fine with it but Lydia was secretly upset). It took time but her family comforted her.

And Lydia..

Lydia was sixteen now and used to life with her family, both old and new. She knew nothing was going to bring her mom back and had accepted that Delia was going to fill that empty void in her life. Well, both her and Barbara. Whilst Adam acted as her second father. They had a schedule just for parenting Lydia and the teenager liked that. She drove to school every day in the Maitlands' old car instead of biking now. One of the biggest changes and surprises in her life.

* * *

Lydia smiled as she pulled the Maitlands’ old car, her new car, into the garage and quietly entered the house, careful not to disturb her family (well, her family that was currently at the house) if they happened to be doing something at the moment. Putting her school bag on the counter, she grabbed a fresh cookie, put it in her mouth, and pulled out her school books and her homework and headed upstairs to do it.

As she sat and worked away on her homework, she let her mind wander. She just couldn’t believe that, one year ago, her whole life changed for the better. No more was she the depressed Lydia who’d lost her mom to cancer and moved within six months of the loss to a town that looked like it was in the middle of nowhere. No more was she the death-obsessed Lydia who tried to take her life to be with her mom. No, she was now Lydia 2.0! More confident, she’d learned to appreciate life and live it to the fullest, and she’d made friends with living people, which the Maitlands were totally fine with. Lydia needed more friends her age and it was easier if they were living.

“Crazy how things change,” Lydia said to no one in particular (in reality she was just talking to herself, a habit she seemed to have picked up from Delia for some reason). “I’m going to keep looking to the future and-.”

“Ah, Lydia, you’re home from school! How was it?”

The teenager turned to find Barbara phased halfway through her bedroom door and smiling at her. She made a steaming cup of tea appear in thin air with her powers and levitated it over to Lydia, who took it and set it down on her desk to drink later.

“School went great today, Barb. Thanks for the tea,” said Lydia. Barbara nodded and went to leave when Lydia stopped her. “Can we talk?”

“Sure, Lydia.” Barbara floated over to sit on Lydia’s bed and Lydia stood up to go over and sit next to her loving ghost mother, guardian, and friend. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I’ve been thinking about how things change often. About all the changes in our lives and our afterlives that occur at every given time. It’s hard to imagine the future two years from now, when I graduate from school and have to leave you guys behind to go out on my own. Tell me everything’s going to be okay. Please?”

Barbara nodded in response and patted Lydia on the back before rubbing comforting circles into it. “You’re right for one thing, Lydia. Things do change quite often and we must learn to appreciate them. If the future means that we have to be apart, then that’s the future. But that’s two years from now and you have all the time in the world to spend with us. Everything is going to be fine, Lydia. When that time comes and you have to leave the house for good to go to college, you can visit us anytime you want when you’re graduated.”

“Thanks for the talk, Barb. I needed that.” Lydia laid her head down in Barbara’s lap and Immediately fell asleep, which Barbara found adorable. A smile formed on the female ghost’s face as she began to stroke a hand through the teenager’s hair.

No matter what happens, Lydia 2.0 and her family were prepared for everything and they weren’t going to let anything tear them apart.

Whatever the future held, they were ready.


End file.
